Call Me
by lucyhadley
Summary: A harmless text conversation between best friends Peeta and Katniss gets a little more intense than both of them had planned. AU modern day, quite OOC Peeta & Katniss. Rated M for dirty talk and phone sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Couldn't get this idea out of my head, had to write it down, yada yada yada.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**

_Katniss's texts are in underlined italic_

_**Peeta's texts are in bold italic **_

**It hasn't been beta'd or anything - I was in a bit of a rush to publish it. Apologies for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

**UPDATE:**

**An anon pointed out it sometimes says nKatnissr - I have NOT stolen anyone's work and changed the names on word; I have a FictionPress account where I post any of my stories where the characters can be changed to an OC without any storyline holes, such as this one. On my FictionPress account (which is also lucyhadley) the characters are called Zach and ****Eve****(hence sKatnissrall instead of s****eve****ral and nKatnissr instead of n****eve****r). I was too lazy to check if it had worked.**

**Please message me if you spot any more words like that!**

* * *

When Katniss's best friend, Peeta, had asked her to prom, she'd been delighted but hesitant.

Delighted, because it meant she wouldn't have to suffer from the teasing of her friends and having to awkwardly get a drink when any slow-dance songs came on.

Hesitant, because she knew it would be painful.

"Just as friends, don't worry," he'd added hurriedly, after seeing her shocked expression. "You're my best friend, Katniss; I couldn't go with anyone else but you."

Oh.

Once her heart had sunken from the friend-zone to the best-friend zone (which, believe her, was much, much worse) she had agreed, much to the delight of their mothers who had now made it their mission to make them look as perfect as possible.

Now, Katniss was sitting, bored, watching Peeta as he explained simultaneous equations to her. It was lunchtime and Peeta had offered to help Katniss with their maths revision; their teacher had happily let them use one of the maths classrooms for them to do it. She watched as a ringlet of his curly blonde hair was swept away from his eyes, which were focused on the equations he was trying to explain.

"Understand?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows and dragging her away from thoughts of how his hair would feel between her fingers.

"Nope."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Katniss, if you don't listen, you're not going to get it."

"I was listening!"

Peeta frowned like he knew she'd zoned out, which he probably did. He was always the one to snap his fingers in front of her glazed-over eyes whenever her mind floated away.

As they packed their belongings away, Peeta said, "Do you want to come round tomorrow?"

Katniss and Peeta had been friends from birth; their mothers had met at antenatal classes, they'd been born in the same week, in the same ward, and they ended up going to the same nursery, primary school and secondary school. Their parents were as good friends with each other as Peeta and Katniss were, and they were all going away that weekend to London.

"Okay," she said, swinging the strap of her satchel over her shoulder.

"We could watch a film – something to take our minds off the giant orgy our parents will be having."

She froze, her face screwing up in horror and she shoved him away from her. It didn't do much except make him chuckle.

"You're disgusting," she told him, taking a bite of her apple.

"You love it."

"I truly do not."

To others, Peeta came across as friendly, polite – Katniss knew he had quite a lewd sense of humour and could be quite vulgar at times. It was one of the things she loved about him.

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for their next lesson.

"See you on the bus," she said.

"Not getting the bus – I've got biology revision."

"Damn. Alright, text me when you get in. I hate having the house to myself."

"Will do, Katniss. See you."

"Bye."

Katniss lay back on her bed, air conditioning on, speakers blasting Lana Del Rey. She quickly typed a text to Peeta, cursing her ancient phone as it froze several times.

_What time do you want me round tomorrow?_

The loading symbol twisted a dozen times before freezing, and she slammed the phone down on the duvet next to her in frustration. Several seconds later, it buzzed.

_**As early as you want. I need company :(**  
_

She smirked to herself, typing a reply.

_Okay, you needy little puppy._

_**At least I'm man enough to admit it. **_

_**Do you want to watch Game of Thrones tomorrow?**_

Katniss wrinkled her nose, not keen on watching a shed load of sex scenes sitting next to her incredibly attractive best friend. On his bed.

_Is that the one with all the sex?_

_**Yeah, but it's not that bad.**_

Katniss rolled her eyes, not daring to imagine what Peeta's version of 'that bad' was.

_**We can watch some porn if you want something a bit more hardcore.**_

Katniss chuckled quietly, telling herself with a tiny bit of embarrassment that if Peeta had said that to her face she'd have blushed bright red and probably hit him.

_Definitely not._

_**Missed opportunity there, love. Lots of girls would have given their nose job for the chance to watch porn with Peeta Mellark.**_

_In your dreams._

_**Exactly ;)**_

She shook her head, leaving their conversation for a moment to undress, changing into something more comfortable and airy. She switched her speakers off, silencing the music.

_**But seriously, GoT isn't actually that bad for sex scenes.**_

_**I suppose you could say the nudity is a bit excessive, but I'm not complaining.**_

_**GoT stands for Game of Thrones, by the way.**_

_**Just in case you didn't get that.**_

_**Katniss?**_

_**Please don't leave me to die of boredom, Katniss!**_

Katniss laughed to herself at his barrage of desperate texts, typing out an apology.

_Sorry! Had to get changed. It's so hot here._

_**Only because you're talking to me.**_

Cue eye roll.

_Nose jobs and acronyms – try keeping my clothes ON._

_**I'm sensing sarcasm, but I'm going to class that as a successful seduction.**_

_I'll let you have that one._

Katniss decided to go on the prom dress website her friend, Johanna, had sent her and start to look at possible dress choices. Her mom had told her to try and find some dresses she'd want to wear so they could order them before it was too late. She scrolled through the page, wrinkling her nose at some of the puffy, sparkly creations.

_**What are you doing now? Probably more interesting than what I'm doing.**_

She took a sip from the bottle of water she kept on her night stand, her fingers slipping over the keys slightly as she quickly typed a reply.

_I'm looking at porn_

Her eyes widened in pure horror as she realised not only had she misspelled 'prom', but the text had sent. She began to frantically write an excuse, but Peeta got there before her._  
_  
_**Nice.**_

She gritted her teeth in annoyance before replying.**  
**  
_I MEANT I'M LOOKING AT PROM DRESSES._

_THE KEYPAD ON MY PHONE STICKS AND THE SCREEN FREEZES.__  
_  
_**I'm sure that's exactly what happened.**_

Katniss gritted her teeth.

_**What colour dress? Mum's trying to get a tie the same colour.**_

She sighed, thankful for the change of conversation.

_I haven't decided yet, although there's __a gorgeous blue one here._

_**Send me a link.**_

Katniss copied and pasted the web address and sent it to him, waiting for his opinion. It was a royal blue, strapless dress that puffed out slightly from the waist and was adorned with silver roses and different patterns.

_**You'll look beautiful in that.**_

Katniss flushed with pleasure, grateful they weren't face-to-face so that he couldn't see her furious blush.**  
**  
_Thank you.__  
_  
_**I might just wear a shirt & tie with my leather jacket.**_

Katniss's eyes widened in horror, imagining how heartbroken their obsessive mothers would be if he turned up to their prom like that.**  
**  
_No! Don't you dare!__  
_  
_**Why not?!**_

Her phone screen froze again, and she tapped it repeatedly in frustration. Once again, she prematurely hit 'send'.**  
**  
_I want you_

Twelve seconds passed._  
_  
_**Katniss?**_**  
**  
_***I want you to wear a tuxedo!__  
_  
_**Fuck, baby, didn't know you felt that way ;)**_

Pretending the text didn't elicit any kind of tingles inside her, Katniss used her usual comeback.**  
**  
_Shut up.__  
_  
_**You know it's the truth.**_

_Yes, I do, _she thought to herself sadly.**  
**  
_You keep telling yourself that.__  
_  
_**Every night and day, princess.****  
**_  
_**So, what are you wearing? ;)**_**  
**  
_Pyjamas, you creep.__  
_  
_**Which ones?**_**  
**  
_The batman shirt you left at my house, actually, and a pair of white shorts.__  
_  
_**That's all?**_

Katniss frowned, wondering where he was going with this.**  
**  
_Yes..._

_Why?__  
_  
_**Nothing wrong with knowing the exact two pieces of clothing my best friend is currently wearing.**_

Katniss wondered if, in a fit of boredom, he had raided his parents' alcohol stash.**  
**  
_Are you drunk?__  
_  
_**Id b tlkn lyk thiis if i woz**_**  
**  
_Then why are you acting so strange?__  
_  
_**I'm not!**_**  
**  
_Because asking me what I'm wearing at half midnight is completely normal.__  
_  
_**Yes, and the correct etiquette in that situation is that you ask me what I am wearing.****  
**_  
_What are you currently wearing, Peeta?__  
_  
_**Nothing.**_

Katniss's heart leapt.**  
**  
_Charming.__  
_  
_**Aren't you gonna ask me what I'd do to you if I was with you? ;)**_

Katniss's heart jumped again, but she stopped herself from getting her hopes up.

_I am completely lost.__  
_  
_**www...**_**  
**  
She clicked the link Peeta had sent her, and found herself listening to a song called 'Sexting' by a band called Blood On The Dancefloor.

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!__  
_  
_That is the shittiest song ever._

_**Terrible song, but portrays such a powerful message.**_**  
**_  
__You are definitely drunk or something.__  
_  
_**You know I'd never get drunk, Katniss!**_

_**What would the lord say?!**_

She laughed to herself, still very, very confused.**  
**  
_**So?**_**  
**  
_So...?__  
_  
_**The answer to my question is?**_**  
**  
_I can't remember the question.__  
_  
_**Scroll up, dizzy.**_

She did as he said, and her brows furrowed as she felt an even deeper sense of confusion.**  
**  
_Aren't you gonna ask me what I'd do to you if I was with you?_

She decided to give it a go, thinking there would probably be some big punchline.

_What would you do to me if you were with me?_  


_**PG or NC-17 answer?**_**  
**  
_Whichever will explain where this conversation is going.__  
_  
_**Take a hint, woman!**_

Katniss huffed in frustration; these sex jokes had gone too far. Although Peeta could be quite vulgar sometimes, he usually knew when to stop, before he crossed a line. She opened the prom dress website again and began looking at the sizes and price of the blue dress she wanted to wear. It was soon blocked by an incoming message.

_**Are you ignoring me?**_**  
**  
_No, I'm just incredibly confused.__  
_  
_**Would you touch yourself if I asked you to, Katniss?**_

Katniss stared at the words until the screen faded to black, her cheeks reddening and her chest expanding. _Drunk. Definitely drunk._**  
**  
_What do you mean?_

Her fingers shook as she tapped out the words, making sure it was all spelt correctly with no sexual typos before pressing send. She waited tensely, the silence in her room seeming to be too loud.

Her phone rang shrilly, and Peeta's name and photo flashed across her screen, along with two options: answer or ignore. She tapped the green symbol shakily before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hel-"

"If I asked you to slide your hand into your shorts and stroke yourself for me, would you do it?"

His voice was low and breathy, and it took Katniss a second or two to respond.

"Peeta, I don't… understand why you're asking me this. You're my best friend, I don't-"

"I don't care. All I've been imagining for the past fucking month is you touching yourself, making yourself moan as I tell you exactly how to."

Katniss's eyes widened to a painful width, and her throat dried up. The silence between them was piercing.

"If you don't want this, I can hang up now and I promise we'll go back to how we were fifteen minutes ago, perfectly platonic best friends. We'll never mention this again. What do you want, Katniss?"

Katniss took a deep breath. She could hear his unsteady breathing in her ear, matching her own.

"I want you to keep talking," she said resolutely.

"Good girl. Are you home alone? Where's Prim?"

She had to think to remember where her sister was.

"She's at her friend's."

"So you can make as much noise as you want?"

A tiny thrill went through the pit of her stomach. "Peeta-"

"I want you to put the speakerphone on and put your phone on the bedside table next to you."

She did as she was told, fumbling with the call options on her screen, praying that she didn't accidentally end the call.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Lick your left thumb and swirl it around your left nipple," he told her, his voice louder and resonating around her room. "_Over_ my shirt."

She placed the pad of her thumb on her tongue and wetted it, and then brought it down to the protruding point of her nipple. They were so rigid and tight it was almost painful, and the pressure on the hardened nub was more than relief. She let out a soft gasp.

"Do it with the right one," he told her gruffly. "Get your nipples all wet and hard."

She repeated her actions with her right hand and right breast, whimpering as she relieved the pressure.

"Keep making those noises, baby. Keep touching yourself."

She followed his instructions, hardly believing this was happening. Any fantasies she'd had of them together had never been so… _kinky_.

"Talk to me, baby," he panted. "How does it feel?"

"So, _so_ good, Peeta," she moaned, shocked at how needy and whiny she sounded. Peeta's breathing hitched; he seemed to like it. She suddenly felt the need to be more conversational, and remembered the question he'd teased her with earlier. "Wh-what would you do to me if you were here?"

"If I was with you right now, Katniss, I'd pin you underneath me and part your legs a little bit. I'd slowly lift your - my - shirt up and drag it across your nipples. And then, when you're making all these fucking desperate little noises then I'll finally touch your perfect, bare breasts in my hands and I'll run my thumbs over the tips. Would you let me do that, baby?"

"_Yes_," she breathed. "Please, Peeta-"

"You'd let me do fucking anything to you, wouldn't you? You'd sit on my face and let me fuck you with my tongue if I asked. I bet you'd suck my cock if I wanted you to, you little slut."

His vulgar words sent such a thrill of pleasure through her that she thought she might be climaxing; her hands left her breasts, where they'd been palming them slowly, to grab a fistful of the sheets beneath her.

"Jesus, sorry Katniss. God, I'm so sorry, that was too far," he stuttered, mistaking her silence for disgust. "You know what a sick sense of humour I have – looks like I have a sick mind in bed, too. God, I'm sorry Katniss."

"No, Peeta, I-I'm not mad. That was… _hot_." She giggled nervously. "I liked it."

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Katniss Everdeen likes dirty talk. Here come a tsunami of new fantasies."

"_New_ fantasies?"

"Yes, new fantasies. To add to my collection of hundreds of wet dreams featuring you. And me."

"Would you… describe one of them to me?"

She heard him shuffling in his bed sheets, and a low breath escaped him.

"I'd make you straddle me and rub my rock-hard cock against your wet little pussy. You'd be fucking dripping, begging me to take you and I'd slowly slide into you. God, you'd be so _fucking_ tight, little girl. I'd slowly rock into you and you'd be begging me to just fuck you fast and hard, but I'd take my time. You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you, Katniss."

As he told her this in a low, harsh voice, she wiggled her shorts down her hips and pulled his shirt over her breasts, exposing her aching nipples to cooler air. She began to stroke the inner section of her thighs, sighing gently and gasping at particularly dirty parts of his speech.

"Are you touching yourself, Katniss? Tell me how wet you are for me. Slide your fingers into your tight little pussy and pretend I'm fucking you."

She hesitated, not knowing what to do. She'd tried touching herself _down there_before, but only on her clit. She slipped a finger between her folds, finding them slick, and began to push her index finger into herself. She began to pump it into herself and found that nothing happened, at first, until she hit a certain spot that made her cry out.

"Oh _god_, I'm so wet, Peeta, I can hardly- _Oh._"

"Tell me what it feels like," he growled.

"It feels so good, Peeta, I've never felt anything like this before. It - it's not enough, please, I need you to-"

"Put another finger inside yourself," he snarled roughly. "Fuck yourself to the sound of my voice."

Her middle finger joined her index one, and immediately a deep, tingling sensation began to build in the pit of her stomach. She released a low moan.

"I bet it feels so good, Katniss. I've got my hand wrapped around my cock, but I'd rather it be you - your hand, your mouth, your pussy. Would you wrap your pussy around my cock, Katniss?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_. I'd do anything, Peeta, anything-"

"You really would, wouldn't you? You'd let me fucking pound your tight pussy. You'd make yourself cum on the phone to your best friend, you little slut. Are you a little slut, Katniss?"

"Yes," she moaned, the feminist part of herself chastising herself for being so submissive. She was too turned on to care.

"Say it."

"I'm a little slut," she gasped, shocked at how wet it made her.

"You're _my_ little slut, Katniss. Are you close, baby girl? Are you so fucking close to coming all over your fingers, to the sound of my voice?"

"Yes, Peeta. Keep talking, I need you to-"

"I'd get you so hot and desperate - touching you, licking you, pinching you, making you squirm. I've got so many dirty thoughts going through my head, baby. All the bad things I'd do to you, you'd be so fucking offended."

"Tell me," she begged.

"The next time I see you, Katniss, I'm going to shove you up against the wall and take what's mine - I'm going to kiss and touch and tease you until you're begging me to pleasure you and then I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, my tongue, my cock... I'm not going to show any fucking mercy, I'll make you cum so many times you'll forget how to count."

"I-I'm so close!" The feeling in the pit of her stomach was almost unbearable.

"Can you imagine what I look like right now, Katniss?" he hissed through gritted teeth. She could hear his harsh breaths and a fleshy, slapping sounds that made her almost tilt over the edge, "I want you to imagine me on my bed, phone in my hand, thrusting my thick cock into my fist, wishing it was your tight, _wet_ little pussy-"

"I'm c-cum- _Peeta!_"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck - _Jesus_, Katniss."

They both reached their climax, Katniss's stomach coiling, sending ripples of pleasure through her core and making her buck against her fingers. She cried out loudly, eyes screwed shut and hips thrashing against her bed. Peeta repeated her name through his orgasm, chanting it like a mantra.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, she heard Peeta speaking through heavy pants.

"I need to see you, Katniss. Right now."

"Come round, then," she told him, without Katniss even thinking about it.

"I'm on my way," he said, and the call ended.

**Another chapter? Do you want a face-to-face version or should I just leave it there?**

**Review! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late! School work and everything has been keeping me busy (British students - do not choose triple science! Although if you're young enough to not have chosen your GCSE options yet, you're probably too young to read this. Didn't stop me at that age, but whatever.)**

**Might have some errors - feel free to point them out, fellow Grammar Nazis. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Katniss waited nervously, perched on the edge of her bed. Since the call had ended, she'd combed her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put a bra on, applied mascara, washed her hands and tidied her room, and now the nerves were beginning to show.

She sighed, wondering if Peeta had changed his mind about coming to see her. It had been about twenty-five minutes since the call had ended; he was five minutes away by car, fifteen by foot. He'd definitely changed his mind. He'd realised he was just horny and alone and she was just there at the time to satisfy him...

She shook her head, chiding herself for thinking that about her best friend. She knew he'd never do that to her, or any girl.

Then why was he taking so long?

Just as she began to consider calling him, she heard a frantic knock at the door.

She flew down the stairs, heart pounding, a smile forming on her face. When she reached the door she threw it open, revealing her best friend. His blonde hair was a complete mess, like he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly; his eyes were wide, his mouth open as he breathed heavily.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but instead he slammed her into the wall adjacent to them, pressing his body tightly against hers. His mouth smashed into hers, moving against it quickly and roughly. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her up so their lips met more easily. She took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his hips and he lifted her without difficulty, shuffling so his hand reached the back of her neck, forcing their mouths closer.

She gasped as she felt the thick, hard outline of his cock press against the smooth skin of her thigh; he grinned against her mouth, his hot breath reaching the back of her throat. He moved his lips to nibble and lick and tear at the skin of her neck, pressing his erection into her centre.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. Couldn't find my brother's car keys at first, then I couldn't find your house keys. Fuck," he cursed, pressing their foreheads together and looking down at her body. "Look at you."

His eyes met hers for the first time that night, dark and heavy, and he lurched forward to kiss her again. The kiss was rough and needy, and she felt a shudder go down her spine when his hand slid into her hair. His hand reached for her breast, palming and squeezing it slowly.

"You're wearing a bra," he breathed. "You weren't wearing a bra earlier."

He held her gaze accusingly, and she found herself stammering, "Sorry."

"You will be when I spank you for it later."

She felt her eyelids droop, wondering if his pupils dilating was a reaction to her doing the same thing.

"Katniss Everdeen likes dirty talk," he repeated from earlier. "You don't realise how perfect that is, Katniss."

"Please, Peeta, can we go to my room?"

"Maybe later," he said, eyes flickering dangerously. "I might want to eat your pussy on every surface of this house first."

Her eyes widened, partly in shock and partly in arousal. He snickered.

"Just kidding. One day."

He suddenly turned, holding his hand out to her, his pink lips still in a smirk. She rolled her eyes slightly and placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up the staircase after him.

As soon as they reached her bedroom, his gentlemanly courtesy was gone; he grabbed her hips and they fell onto her bed together. He propped himself up on his elbows and smoothed his hands down the outline of her body, his lips never leaving hers. His lips were as soft as they looked and as they moved leisurely against hers. Katniss's eyes slid closed. Kissing him was nothing like she'd imagined. He was gentle, but demanding and rough at the same time. There was an ache at the base of Katniss's stomach that made her clasp her hands around his neck, pulling him even harder against her. As she pulled his lower lip into her own mouth, rubbing it gently, something in him seemed to snap. His kisses were suddenly even more intense, his hold on her became more vice-like as he pulled her against him.

Peeta's hands skimmed her waist, and he flipped her over as if she weighed nothing. His hands skimmed her behind as her knees pressed against his hips. He pulled back suddenly, swallowing hard, cupping her face in his hands.

"Jesus, Katniss."

He tilted his head forward again and kissed her bottom lip, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth.

"I've dreamt of this for months. I want you to understand how long I've wanted this," he whispered against her lips, causing heat to flood in Katniss's core. His flicked her hard nipple over the fabric of her thin shirt. She ran her hands over his t-shirt clad chest as leant back again to watch her fingers stroke the ridges of his stomach. She looked up at him shyly and his eyes darkened.

He pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up, exposing her midriff. He pushed her forward so her back was to her mattress, her head hitting her pillow with a soft thud. He reached under her arched back and unclasped her bra; he slid the blue staps down her shoulders and off her arms, dragging the cups from underneath the blazing yellow Batman symbol on the shirt she wore with a flourish. He raised his eyebrows at it, almost appraisingly before shoving it to the floor. Katniss felt very, very bare, despite her breats still being hidden from view by Peeta's borrowed shirt. His mouth and tongue moved over her stomach, nipping and kissing the soft skin. His hands curled under the back of her knees as he nuzzled up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. As his tongue flicked at the undersides of her breasts, she let out a low, desperate whimper.

"Fuck, I love the sounds you make," he growled against her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, he pulled her up so he could kiss her frantically, grabbing fistfuls of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her so that they were pressed together tightly. They stayed like that for a long moment, passionately kissing with her body pressed against his. Slowly, her body became aware of an evident thickness pressed between them. Never before had she been in this position; she'd never even kissed a boy before tonight. But there she was, pressed against her best friend, kissing him fervently.

His lips broke contact with hers and she let out a small noise of protest, which quickly turned into a low moan when he moved his lips along her jaw. She moved her hand from his shoulders so that both hands were now linked around his neck, holding him against her throat as he kissed the tender skin. She lost her train of thought as he began to suck the hollow of her throat, sending shivers down the entire side of the body. She fleetingly wondered if his ministrations would leave any bruises.

She hissed a curse under her breath. Katniss swore she felt his erection swell even more beneath her at her curse and she moaned. Peeta grabbed her hips harder to steady her and pushed himself hard against her, snapping his hips like he was fucking her.

"Do you fucking like that, baby?" he asked jaggedly as her head lolled back in pleasure.

His teeth took her lip between his and pulled at her plump flesh. The feel of his roughened hands making its way along her bare thighs sent a wave of shivers down her body. His hardness pressing against the apex of her parted thighs, his movements of rocking against her were unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

He shifted, grabbing her right leg as he did and lifting her so that she was positioned with a leg on either side of his lap. She grinded against him slightly, almost unconsciously, and he let out a low growl.

He pulled her so that their chests were flush against each other and kissed her fiercely, sending shivers down her body. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips

He broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt, but his arms got tangled between their bodies and he needed help getting rid of it. Katniss laughed and helped tug it over his head before throwing it to the floor. The tips of his ears burned red, and she laughed again and running her hands over his chest. His skin was feverishly hot, stretched over hard, corded muscle. The ridges in his stomach rippled as she slowly trailed her fingertips over him.

His mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply as his hands made their way under her loose shirt and fluttered over her sensitive stomach. His fingertips brushed the undersides of her breasts and she moaned with lust.

"Be patient, baby, or I'll have to spank you," he said gruffly, running his fingers gently over her pebbled nipple.

His words shocked her into silence for a few seconds; before tonight, she'd never imagined such erotic, suggestive words, leaving his mouth. Not that she was complaining. At all.

She gasped slightly as he yanked her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her chest naked before him. Her hands automatically moved to cover herself, but with lightning-fast reflexes his hands shot out and pinned her wrists behind her back.

She cried out in shock and pleasure as he lowered his mouth and sucked at her nipple tenderly. He swirled his tongue around it tantalizingly before tugging it into his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from Katniss.

"Katniss, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you," he breathed as he began flicking his tongue across the tip of her bud.

His large hands slid down her body and she shivered lightly. His mouth travelled back up to hers and she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body into his.

"Peeta, could you…" She trailed off, embarrassed and unsure of how to continue.

"Can I what, baby?" He smiled at her kindly.

"Could- oh, I-"

"Please, just say it, Katniss. Don't be embarrassed. I'll do anything you want me to."

She looked into his eyes shyly. "Could you talk to me like you did on the phone?"

His eyes darkened and his smile turned cocky. "Fuck, yes. I didn't know if it would be a bit too intense in person."

"No, it was- I really like it, Peeta. Who knew?"

"Who knew you're such a kinky little slut, right?" he grinned. Katniss's eyes grew wider.

He kissed along her jaw, his mouth creeping his way up to her ear.

"Do you want to know a secret, Katniss?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"It's very dirty. I'm not sure such an innocent little girl like you could take it."

"I can take it, Peeta. Please," she begged.

"I've wanted you for a very, very long time now. Quite an embarrassing amount of time, actually." His thumbs trailed symmetrically across each breast. "Every night, I've pictured you on your knees, hands tied behind your back, sucking my cock. Or blindfolded, strapped to my bed as I taste your sweet little pussy. Most of all I've imagined fucking you. Very, very hard. Every night, Katniss. Sometimes it worried me, how much I wanted you. You'd do tiny little things like blush if I looked at you for too long or laugh at a stupid joke or lean back in your chair and all I could imagine was you underneath me, or bouncing in my lap, or bent over my knee." His heavy breathing matched Katniss's. "Does that worry you, Katniss? Do you still want me to carry on?"

"Yes," she nearly moaned.

"You don't mind that I have a bit of a kinky side when it comes to sex? You don't mind I want to spank you and tie you up?"

She leant back, expecting to see his cocky smile sitting confidently on his face. Instead, it was laced with worry.

"No, I don't mind. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Good," he said, his grin returning.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb roughly across her lower lip, intentionally wetting it on the tip of her tongue as she gasped. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers in a searing, wet, brutal kiss. She moaned into him and he deepened their kiss, ravaging her lips mercilessly; licking, biting, tasting, with her desperately trying to meet the insistent stroke of his tongue with her own.

His mouth moved down to her rosy nipple, alternating between sucking and touching the sensitive point with the tip of his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair harder, and his other hand went to her other breast, pinching and twisting the second nipple until it was as hard as the first. Her shorts were drenched now, and the friction of rubbing her legs together was unbearable.

He pushed her from him roughly, shuffling to the edge of the bed and standing. She shrieked as he yanked her hips to the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees in front of her. Her legs enveloped his head as he bowed to brush soft kisses along her thighs.

"Do you want me to taste you, Katniss?" he teased, his cool breath fluttering over her feverish skin.

"Yes."

He pouted. "Prove it. Tell me how much you want me to."

"Please, Peeta, I-I've…" She hesitated, uncertain. "I, um, I've had fantasies about you, too."

He cocked an eyebrow, surprised but interested.

"Sometimes I'd go to bed and… touch myself. At first, it was just to try it out, but after the first few times, I kept imagining it was you. I felt guilty and a bit wrong, because you're my best friend and it seemed a bit… pervy. But in the end I just kept touching myself."

His eyes were wide as he looked up at her. Katniss felt a bit vulnerable in their position – he was knelt between her widened legs, her ankles dangling over her shoulders – and she felt bare, even with her shorts still on.

"Are you saying," he began slowly, "that at night, you'd rub your pussy, all alone, pretending it was me touching you instead of your fingers?"

Katniss could barely nod her head to reply.

"And while you were doing that, I was stroking my cock in my bedroom, pretending it was your hot little mouth or pussy?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Fuck," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he shook his head.

"What?"

"It's just frustrating. If I'd only told you how I felt sooner, we could've done this a long time ago. You could've been my girlfriend by now."

Her eyes widened considerably; she blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Peeta?" she whispered.

His cheeks had turned pink, too. "We'll talk about the details later, baby. I'm going to go fucking insane if I don't eat your pussy soon."

She giggled softly as he grinned at her wolfishly

"God, I can smell you from here, princess. I bet you taste as good as you smell. Lift your hips."

Her shorts joined their shirts on the floor. He pressed a wet kiss to her clit, making her hips and stomach jump. He cupped her flesh with a firm hand, stroking the wet folds repeatedly with his thumb. He sucked in a breath.

"You are so fucking wet," he said softly, his voice strained. "Is this for me, baby?" He moved his hand just barely and she bucked against him with a cry.

"Shit," he hissed, "I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me, Katniss."

She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, almost unconsciously trying to draw his mouth down to where her body needed him most.

"Please," she whispered, panting in anticipation.

"Please, what?" he asked blithely, tauntingly. "Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to lick you, Katniss? Do you want me to put my tongue in your pussy?" His thumb flicked over her bundle of nerves, causing her hips to snap violently.

"Yes!" she cried again. She was nearly mindless with need, her legs trembling from pent up desire.

"Tell me to fuck you, Katniss," he demanded evenly, applying the most minuscule pressure with his fingers. "Tell me to fuck you with my tongue."

"Please, Peeta!" she moaned. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"

The first contact of his hot tongue made her back arch and a cry tear from her throat. She was lost to everything but the surreal pleasure of Peeta's tongue as it licked and sucked at her wet centre. His tongue delved deeper into her core with sharp thrusts that made her jerk in response, moaning softly with each pass of his tongue.

She heard the cry that was ripped from her throat when his tongue flattened over her pussy but she didn't realise right away that it was her. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked while swirling his tongue over it. He began to lick tiny circles around the swollen nub.

The cries coming from her mouth were starting to sound almost tragic and she could feel her knees starting to shake. She felt the pressure building deep inside her, warmth radiating out as her breathing became shorter, gasping as she reached desperately for her climax. She emitted a series of unintelligible moans and mewls, her stomach and legs tightening and she began to ride the waves of bliss.

He wiped his mouth on his hand – a gesture that was oddly attractive – and smirked. "Liked that, did you?"

She stood up on wobbly legs, trying to forget the fact that she was completely naked. His eyes travelled down her body appreciatively.

"Stand up. Please."

He raised his eyebrows but did as he was told.

She dropped to her knees, her fingers moving to his belt buckle. His breath stopped as she wiggled the button of his jeans from its confines and slid his trousers down his hips, her eyes never leaving his. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"You're gonna suck my cock, you little slut?" The body part he spoke of was prominent and very, very hard, pushing against his boxer shorts.

She brought her hand up to take his erection in her hand, but he stopped her.

"Two seconds, baby."

He left her, knelt on the floor, and strolled around her room. He searched around for something unknown, lifting objects and opening drawers. Finally, he brought a tie out of her wardrobe and crouched in front of her.

"Mind if I use this?" he asked, smirking.

"Are you going to blindfold me?" She had to admit that the thought scared her a little bit, because she wanted to at least be able to see the first time she gives a blow job. He chuckled.

"No, princess. I'm going to tie your hands behind your back, if you'll let me?"

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Yes, that's fine."

He took her mouth in a long, wet kiss. Reaching behind her, he wrapped the tie around her wrists and secured her wrists together. Her breasts pushed out, heaving with her heavy pants, and he nodded to himself, admiring his handiwork.

He stood up, taking his cock into his fist and stroking it leisurely. It was long and thick, and stood to attention. She watched it studiously.

"You like my dick, do you, baby? You're a little cockslut?"

He guided his erection to her mouth and she licked the tip slowly. He hissed, long and low, and moved his hands, waiting for her to continue.

She moved her mouth along his length, taking a little bit more of him inside her mouth until she couldn't take any more. She swirled her long along the length, closing her eyes. His hands moved to her hair, his hands scratching her scalp as he steered her mouth along his cock. His hips thrust back and forth, forcing more of himself into her, but never too much.

Katniss dragged her tongue slowly up the length of him as he released a deep sigh and tightened his grip on her hair. Her eyes opened and locked with hers as she sucked in her cheeks, creating a suction that drove him crazy.

"You look so fucking hot right now, sweetheart. Absolutely gorgeous. I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever," he choked out through soft hisses and grunts.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he spoke in a strangled voice.

"That's enough for now," he said shakily, pulling himself out of her.

"Was I okay?" she asked, her voice quieter than it had been all night.

"More than okay- that was fucking amazing," he said, his voice slightly shaky. Katniss blushed.

He took her hand unbound her wrists. He pulled her up so she was standing, and then scooped her into his arms. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her sensitive centre grinding against him. He lowered her to her bed and hovered above her, grinning.

"Relax, sweetheart," he told her, easing his middle finger inside of her, hissing at how wet she was for him.

"That's it, baby girl," he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed together. "God, you're so fucking tight."

A condom wrapper was clutched in his other hand and he ripped it open, sliding it down his length efficiently. Katniss laughed as he positioned himself at the juncture of her thighs.

"I, er- This is my first time, too, Katniss. If I mess up-"

"Shut up. Like I'm going to care."

He laughed, his nervousness fading. "Sorry to be such a mood killer, but I know some girls can be a bit particular about their first time. You want me to be gentle, or like… how I was on the phone? You pick, baby."

"As long as you're not too rough – physically - I'll take the phone option, please."

He smirked and kissed her roughly. She responded enthusiastically, gasping as he ran his hands over her breasts.

He took himself in his hand and positioned the head of his cock at her opening. He slid in inch by inch, gritting his teeth at the sensation of her warm, wet tightness. Katniss's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stretched her.

"Are you okay?" he grunted.

"Give me a sec," she whispered. At first it felt like a sharp pain, but it was now a very dull ache. When the pain has worn away, she told him to move.

By way of answer, he drew out of her and slowly slid back in, and her eyes fluttered shit at the incredible friction it caused. "Tight," he groaned. "You're so fucking tight."

He continued thrusting in and out until they discovered their rhythm. The pain had evaporated, now replaced with intense pleasure that Katniss had never experienced.

"Look at you, Katniss, look at you. You fucking love my cock sliding into you, don't you? I told you I'd take what's mine and fuck you, and here I am." His breathing grew more rapid, adding an increasing urgency to his words. "Fuck, Katniss. So fucking tight… We fit together so perfectly… Like we were fucking made for each other…

Peeta drove into her deeply, and her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders. His fingers were clinging so tightly to her hips they would probably leave bruises, but Katniss couldn't care less. When his thrusts become less controlled, Katniss knew they were both close and tilted her hips up to meet each one of his desperate thrusts. Desperate mewls and moans escaped her parted lips.

Finally, the building pressure exploded within her and Peeta gave three final, frantic thrusts. With a cry of, "Peeta!" her body exploded into oblivion. He followed her, cursing and hissing her name.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his lips to hers and then to her damp forehead. He rolled over, withdrawing from her. She whimpered softly.

"I love the sounds you make," he told her, pressing two quick kisses to her lips before walking to the bin in the corner of the room and disposing of the condom, shamelessly naked.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured as he looked down at her. He gathered her into his lap and his mouth met hers. The kiss was rough and needy, and she felt a shudder go through her when his hands slid into her hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her hand clutched his bicep and they were both gasping when he pulled away.

"Bed time, I think."

His words from earlier flashed through her head. _You could've been my girlfriend by now._

"What about-"

"I know what you're going to say," he said, grinning and tucking her damp hair away from her forehead. "In the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE, I AM SO SORRY.**

**But it is finally here, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The sound of a particularly loud bird outside the window jolted Peeta to reality, and sleep slowly disappeared from his mind. With every moment that passed, he started to become more aware of his surroundings: the sheets wrapped around his bare legs, the pillow cushioning his head, and the heat of someone curled up in his arms.

He knew whose arm it was. Just the thought of him being so close to her made him grin. The scariest part was that she had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him.

Images of last night swam in his mind: the way her lips tasted as he took them within his own, the sounds of shock and bliss she made as his tongue slipped over her nipple, the way she begged and pleaded for him to fuck her with his tongue… and then, the way he'd slid into her, how he'd almost fainted at how hot and tight and wet she was, and how he'd fucked her until she cried out his name in pure ecstasy.

Katniss shuffled, causing his lips to land on her neck. He parted his lips and tasted her neck. She shivered in her sleep. His arm suddenly curled around her waist again and pulled her right up against his chest.

"Morning, baby," he murmured in her ear as she sleepily turned in his grip to face him.

The morning light hit her face, highlighting her gentle features. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, not opening, before shooting open with an unmistakeable urgency. She stared at him in utter horror, confusing him beyond belief.

"Oh my god," she whispered, scrambling to pull her sheets over her chest. "Peeta, what-"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, surprised at her reaction to them waking up in bed together.

"We-We had _sex_."

"Yes."

"You tied my hands behind my back whilst I sucked your dick."

"Yeah."

"You called me a little cockslut."

"Uh- yes."

Her grey eyes were so wide Peeta though they were going to pop out.

"Do you regret it?" he asked desperately, hurt shooting through his chest. She'd certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time, but the look on her face now proved otherwise.

"I can't believe it. Oh my god."

"… Katniss-"

A disbelieving bubble of laughter escaped her mouth. "I've never done anything like this!"

"I know," he said, still worried about her mental state.

Her eyes, which had been trained downwards, shot to his again.

"I had sex with my best friend."

"Hot, dirty, kinky sex," he added.

"We did, didn't we?" she asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Did you… not enjoy it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No! No, of course I enjoyed it. Jesus, it was," a blush rose to her cheeks, "very, very hot. I'm just… I don't regret it, but – have we messed up our friendship?"

"Only if we let it." Peeta rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his fist. "Personally, I think it would improve it." He traced her arm with the back of his index finger, watching as goosebumps rippled across the skin. "I enjoyed last night very, very much and would love to repeat it."

"What, like- friends with benefits?"

Peeta's finger stilled. His throat tightened slightly with disappointment. "If that's what you want."

"If that's what _you_ want."

Peeta put on a smirk. "I'm a guy, of course I want that."

She rolled her eyes. "So we're officially-"

"Fuck buddies."

She scowled at him. "Friends with benefits."

"_Best_ friends with benefits."

* * *

Katniss walked out of her first exam of the year, feeling satisfied with how she'd done. After Peeta's extra help with her maths revision, she felt more confident and was looking forward to relaxing days without revising algebra and inequalities and simultaneous equations. Also, she and Peeta hadn't gotten past heavily making out since their first night together, since they'd been unable to find time together alone for long enough.

However, tonight Peeta's parents were visiting his grandparents and Katniss had told her parents they were revising chemistry together. They had told her she could stay the night, completely at ease with their daughter staying over at a boy's house; they would never expect them to get up to what they were planning to. Katniss felt slightly guilty, but was desperate enough to be with Peeta that she didn't care.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She headed to the bus bays where coaches and buses pulled into the school grounds, ready to take students home. She saw Peeta's blonde hair twinkling in the June sunshine, and hurried over to him.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied, smirking down at her. He grabbed her waist slightly and leaned into her, grazing his lips over the top of her head. To anyone else, it would look like he was whispering something to her, and no one would assume it was anything other than platonic.

"Looking forward to some chemistry revision?" she teased.

"Oh, definitely," he said, mock-eagerly. "It's all I've thought about for days."

Katniss laughed. "Wasn't that your cue to make some bad pun about how we 'already have chemistry'?"

Peeta grinned, "I am more of a physical person – I don't need words to get my point across."

"Oh really? You seemed quite confident with your words the other week… Calling me a 'naughty little slut', I believe?"

Peeta inhaled sharply. "Fuck, Katniss…"

Their bus pulled up and the students piled on, including Katniss and Peeta. They chatted like the platonic best friends they were before the phone call on the journey home, before Peeta practically pulled her off the bus to his house.

As soon as his door closed behind them, his lips were on hers, moving desperately against her like he'd wanted to for the past two weeks. The kiss was gentler than their first, desperate kiss, full of pent up emotions and attraction. Peeta took his time, kissing her slowly and carefully. He balled her hair up in his fist and scratched his fingernails along her scalp, eliciting a low moan from her.

They managed to find their way to Peeta's den; the lights were turned off and the only light came from the glowing symbol of Peeta's Xbox. He flicked the lights on and pulled Katniss on top of him as he lay back on the sofa.

He pulled her down for another kiss as she squirmed in his lap, shuffling to find a comfortable position. He ended up yanking her legs apart and shoving a knee on the outside of each of his legs so that she was straddling him. He hummed against her neck and kissed the hollow below her ear, his teeth scraping against her earlobe.

"I really want to make you feel good," he breathed into her ear, "but I also want to spank you."

"Who says that won't make me feel good?" Katniss said bravely.

Peeta stopped kissing her neck. "What?"

"You can spank me if you want to," she mumbled.

Peeta had an almost childlike smile on his face; he looked giddy with excitement. It was all Katniss could do not to laugh.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It would be hot."

He kissed her on the lips, hard, and then peppered kisses all across her cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead.

"Stop, stop!" she giggled. "Jeez, you'd think I'd just bought you a puppy."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to spank you, Katniss."

"Your facial expression does not match that sentence."

"Shut up."

His hips suddenly thrust forward and a low moan escaped Katniss's throat. She could feel the pressure of his erection through his black slacks, pressing against her panty-clad centre.

"Like that, baby?" he taunted, slipping her navy blazer from her shoulders and slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Her chest rose and fell faster than before. Peeta's eyes did not move from her breasts until the blouse was on the floor. Her pale breasts spilled out of her dark green bra, her deep breaths pushing them out of the cups. Peeta's fingers reached up and trailed along them slightly before reaching behind her, unclasping it and freeing the two mounds of creamy flesh.

Before Katniss could even consider being shy, Peeta lurched forward and pulled a pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as Katniss gasped and squealed.

He pulled back and rubbed his thumbs over each sore nipple.

"Stand up," he told her.

Katniss jumped up from his lap and stood in front of him, clasping her hands in front of her bare stomach.

"Take your skirt and panties off, baby."

She did as she was told, now completely naked.

He stood too, pulling his tie off with one hand as he grabbed one of hers with his other. Leading her over to the futon bed in the corner, he planted a soft kiss to her head.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees," he ordered.

She complied, almost shaking with excitement.

"Are you nervous, Katniss?" His hands skimmed her sides until he was palming both her breasts, stroking the soft skin and pinching her nipples.

"A little," she admitted. In all of her fantasies of her and Peeta together, she had never imagined any spanking. Not that she was put off by it; she'd just never given it much thought before.

Peeta's tone grew serious. "If you don't want me to, I'm not going to."

"No!" she said, a little too eagerly. "Um, no, I really do want you to… Just, don't do it really hard, please? We can work up to that."

"I won't be sadistic about it, Kat. I'll do it softly, okay?"

"Okay."

He placed his palm gently on one cheek, smoothly running his palm over it. He grazed his nails over the soft skin, inching his fingers closer and closer to her entrance. She trembled with want and anticipation, and she had to fight from groaning with disappointment every time his fingers dodged out of the way at the last moment.

"Do you want me to spank you, Katniss?" he asked in a low, steady voice.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he demanded.

Katniss felt a rush in her stomach at his severe tone, and she felt herself getting wetter. She blushed as she realised Peeta would be able to tell from her reaction that she liked his dominating attitude more than she was letting on. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he whispered, before drawing his palm back and placing a firm smack on her behind. She cried out in shock, the sound turning into a long moan as he rubbed where the imprint of his hand was slowly fading.

"Was that okay?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes," she croaked. "Again."

He chuckled, but swatted her twice more, one on each cheek. She gasped at each one, her core throbbing as the sting reddened her pale flesh.

"You like getting your ass spanked, you little slut? You like it when I punish you?"

Katniss buried her face into her pillow and mewled a soft, "Yes, sir."

"Count them. In your head, baby."

Each slap was softer than before, but they were delivered faster and faster until her mind became a mush of lust and desire and she lost count.

"How many?" he asked her as soon as the last smack was placed on her quickly reddening cheeks.

"I lost count," she confessed.

He tutted disapprovingly, and brought his hand down to placed a hard slap to her pussy. Not expecting it, she yelped with surprise.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her over, spreading her thighs wider. He shoved her knees up to her chest.

"Don't fucking move, little girl," he ordered, "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard."

He licked the entire length of her slit, pausing at her clit and flicking his tongue over it.

Moaning, she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets either side of her head, almost in tears when he slid two fingers into her wet heat.

"Please," she sobbed, releasing a strangled breath as she felt herself already tilting over the edge. "Please, Peeta… _Please_."

He hummed and chuckled against her, finally adding more pressure to her clit.

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and quickly smacked it before shoving his fingers back in deep.

"Cum _now_, Katniss," he growls. The words were so intense and dirty as they left his mouth that she did as he told her, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Peeta rose above her, removing his fingers from her and draping them over her parted lips with a malicious smirk.

"Suck them. Clean my fingers."

Tentatively, Katniss took his digits into her mouth and sucked gently.

"You like that, don't you, you little slut?" He mimicked what he was doing to her pussy and finger fucks her mouth.

"Good girl," he praised her, pulling his lubricated fingers away and swirling them around her sensitive clit.

"Do you want me to fuck you, you little cockslut?" he taunted.

"Yes, sir. Please fuck me."

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching Katniss's breasts rise and fall with the same speed. He kicked of his boxers and slacks with vigour and positioned himself on his elbows so that he leant over her. She felt his cock press against her core, sliding between her soaked folds slowly.

Katniss had asked her mother the day after she first slept with Peeta if she could start taking the pill, because she'd heard it helped with period pains and regularity. Her mother had agreed, never suspecting it was because her daughter was planning on fucking her best friend on a regular basis.

"Fuck, Katniss… the fucking thoughts in my head right now," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I want to take you so hard." He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. "You've been taking your pill?"

She nodded, breathing hard.

He thrust forcefully upward until her was halfway inside her, and they both cried out. "I want to make you scream my name so loud. I want everything I've always fucking imagined doing to you."

He moaned as his erection slid a little deeper into her heat and the motion made her whimper.

He pulled out, grabbing his cock and teasing her with it. He slid it between her pussy lips, smearing her glistening wetness that had begun to drip down her thighs.

"You dirty slut," he breathed. "You are so wet for my fucking cock, it's unreal. Watch us."

He slid into her again, painfully slowly, and she mewled softly.

"Look at us, Katniss," he breathed harshly. "We fit together so fucking perfectly." He began to pound into her, hard, and she squeezed her eyes shut. His fingers trapped her clit and pressed hard, causing her eyes to snap open again.

"Watch us, baby. Can't you feel how perfect it is?"

She agreed with a moan, words unable to escape her lips.

"That's because we were goddamn made for each other, Katniss." Sweat glistened on his forehead as he fucked her. "I was made to fit perfectly inside you."

Katniss's brows furrowed in slight confusion as his words became more personal than his dirty talk. He spoke in the same harsh, demanding tone, but what he was saying didn't make sense with it.

"You're the most beautiful thing there's ever been," he moaned, and Katniss wondered how her stomach could flutter like she was being given a Valentine by her crush when a cock was thrusting into her at a frantic pace. He buried his head into her neck as the familiar waves of an intense orgasm began to overtake her.

"I'm yours," he breathed into the clammy curve of her shoulder. "Completely."

As Katniss moaned his name in pure ecstasy, she heard him cry out, "I love you," into the nape of her neck.


End file.
